Drug
by Azhy
Summary: Y abrir los ojos me mostró el triste azul sin Sasuke, y automáticamente, supe que él se había ido. Y a mí solo me quedaban los recuerdos del éxtasis que él me había hecho conocer en la cama de las sábanas ásperas. One-shot.


**Disclaimer applied.**

**.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

La pequeña habitación se convirtió en una extensa dimensión de cuatro paredes infinitas. Blanco, y después una indescriptible gama de colores pasó frente a mis pupilas. Los temblores se hicieron más fuertes en mis extremidades.

«Epilepsia», maldije. Estaba teniendo un ataque epiléptico.

Quise cerrar la boca, mantener los dientes juntos. Me fue imposible. Me mordí la lengua, una y otra vez. Mierda, me la arrancaría y me atragantaría con ella.

Intenté aferrarme a lo que tuviera cerca, pero no había nada. No había una superficie, y yo flotaba con esos colores que me asfixiaban.

Y los colores seguían viajando como gases somníferos frente a mi mirada. Ojos somnolientos, pupilas dilatadas y labios sangrantes.

Y de la nada estaba desnuda. La blanquecina piel de mi cuerpo, cada uno de los erizados vellos. Mi cabello era rosa. Era hermoso.

Y la sangre cayendo hacia mi pecho. Las gotas lastimaban como dagas. Pero eran transparentes.

Mis manos eran blancas, al igual que mi nariz. Y no podía parar de sonreír, no podía cerrar la boca y no podía dormir.

Y volvió a ser la insípida habitación de cuatro desgastadas paredes azules que nos rodeó en un principio. Dejé de flotar. Era una superficie mullida la que me sostenía, y una sensación áspera la que me cubría: una sábana blanca lavada sin suavizante.

Mentón húmedo, piernas temblorosas y sopor. Y mi mano blanca empuñada sobre una almohada.

Abrí los ojos con dificultad, espantando el sueño. Quise volver a ver la sangre transparente, mi cabello, las tonalidades hipnotizadoras y el infinito. Pero exhalé con fuerza y la ensoñación desapareció.

Mis pulmones reclamaron oxígeno con necesidad. E inhalé y exhalé exageradamente, porque mi cuerpo temblaba y mis piernas dolían, mis brazos se entumecían y la cabeza me daba vueltas. Sentí que algo se movía dentro de mí, el estómago se me revolvió. Un sabor metálico y salado expiraba un ardiente aliento de mi boca.

Mis ojos viajaron por toda la habitación y vieron mi ropa en el piso, sobre una alfombra café de que parecía ser de textura rugosa a simple vista. Ahí estaba mi falda favorita, y la bonita blusa que Ino me había prestado para combinarla.

Recordé la estrofa de una canción e intenté cantarla. Mi voz salió chillona y sin fuerza, y reí por ello. El sonido de mi risa martilló mi cabeza; rechiné los dientes.

E, increíblemente, no me había movido ni un solo milímetro.

Y, cuando me enderecé apoyando una mano sobre la mullida superficie, deseé haberme quedado en mi antigua posición por el resto de mi vida. La sábana cayó hasta mis caderas y lastimó mi piel. Ardía.

Decir que sentía la cabeza estallar sería poco. Cerrando los ojos, me sentí capaz de escuchar los ruidos del exterior. Uno que otro automóvil transitando por una calle poco transitada, la voz de unas mujeres, los gritos de algunos pequeños y el canto de los pájaros.

Las aves que silbaban melodías que jodían mi cerebro en ese momento.

Levantarme completamente fue una tarea lo doblemente difícil. La sábana cayó de mi cuerpo y cubrió mis pies, los cuales segundos después se desestabilizaron y me hicieron caer.

Bufé y me aferré del colchón a mi lado —hasta ese momento noté que lo era—, levantándome. Pateé la rasposa tela y encontré mis zapatos justo en mis pies, donde, al parecer, habían estado todo el tiempo.

Recogí mi ropa y me la coloqué encima, sin importarme mucho el hecho de no traer interiores. Me quité los zapatos altos —cortesía de Ino, también— y giré el picaporte para salir.

—Sakura —y vi sus ojos negros al girar. Su cabello más desordenado de lo normal, las bolsas rojizas e inflamadas bajo sus ojos, la mirada perdida que trataba de enfocarme con claridad y el ceño fruncido.

Sonreí—. Sasuke−kun — y salí de la habitación.

Bajé una larga escalera en espiral con mucha suerte de no rodar por las mismas y llegué a la sala. El epicentro del desastre que había significado la fiesta que dio Naruto la noche anterior. Mi rubio amigo estaba tendido boca abajo sobre su sofá, roncando audiblemente.

Un conjunto de píldoras de colores llamativos esparcidas por todo el piso. Mierda. Drogas era un punto al que Ino y yo nos rehusábamos a llegar.

Y el florero favorito de la madre de Naruto, roto.

«Kushina estará enojada». Y, con ese pensamiento, salí prácticamente corriendo de ahí.

Desconozco como llegué a mi hogar, pero sí recuerdo haber entrado a la ducha sin quitarme la ropa, salir de ella y caer sin mediación en mi cama. Para cuando mis ojos volvieron a abrirse, la luz de luna se filtraba por la ventana de mi habitación ya.

Estornudé.

Mis ropas estaban húmedas, me dolían las extremidades, pero no superaba el dolor de cabeza que me atormentaba.

Caminé no sin cierta dificultad hasta el baño y me despojé de mis ropas mojadas, no sin alarmarme ante la falta de mi ropa interior. Me duché con agua fría intentando recordar donde estaban mis zapatos; los zapatos de Ino.

Me observé al espejo: era un desastre. El cabello enredado, ojeras enormes y ojos cansados.

_Ojos somnolientos, pupilas dilatadas y labios sangrantes._

¿Cómo me había herido el labio? Mirándome bien, ¿quién me había hecho esos moretones en piernas y brazos?

Mi respiración se aceleró ante las decenas de ideas que se formularon en mi cabeza sobre los posibles hechos que pudieron haberse formulado la noche anterior. ¿La noche anterior? Dios, ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado?

Estornudé, mis ojos se cerraron como acto reflejo y todo se reprodujo en mi mente como si fuera una película.

—Estoy enferma —ni yo misma supe interpretar el sentido de mis palabras.

Y salí corriendo del baño. Me vestí con prisa, marcando frenéticamente el número de mi mejor amiga. Segundos después, lo atendió malhumorada.

—¿Exactamente cuánto bebí anoche, Ino?

El tono de histeria en mi voz debió haberle parecido gracioso, puesto que escuché su risa ahogada.

—Nadie sabría decirlo con claridad, no después de que retaste a Kiba para ver quién podía beber más sin vomitar.

Fruncí el ceño.

—Debí haber estado muy drogada.

—Bromeas, ¿cierto? —ahora sí, Ino se carcajeó—. Te fuiste antes de que Sai propusiera siquiera consumir éxtasis—. Desapareciste repentinamente con… —calló abruptamente—. ¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Tienes que contarme lo que pasó con Sasuke Uchiha!

Colgué. Salí de mi casa. Maldije.

Había sido tan tonta de haberme escabullido a una habitación con Sasuke, de haber tenido el más magnífico y rudo sexo con él, sin haberme drogado.

No sé porqué, pero corrí hacia la casa de Naruto. Y la puerta entreabierta me dejó ver que aún había un par de neófitos en las drogas tratando de ubicarse. Naruto estaba en el mismo sillón en el que lo encontré esa mañana. Estaba sentado con la cabeza entra las piernas, vomitando hasta su alma.

Pasé de la escena sin más, dirigiéndome a la habitación que yo recordaba bien. Al fondo del pasillo, la puerta de roble.

Y las cuatro paredes azules me envolvieron y no se convirtieron en el blanco infinito cubierto de tonalidades de colores chillantes, ni desapareció la superficie y la cama matrimonial siguió ahí, frente a mí, perfectamente arreglada con las ásperas sábanas. Permanecieron ahí hasta que vi a Sasuke sobre la cama, tal como lo había estado esa noche conmigo, antes de llegar al Nirvana.

Y rememorarlo me llevó a ese mundo utópico de colores brillantes y espacio infinito, donde mi cuerpo no pesaba ni un gramo y mi cabello era hermoso. El lugar donde había probado la más deliciosa de las drogas, la única que me saciaría. Pero había entrado en el mundo de las drogas tan pronto como había salido de el.

Y abrir los ojos me mostró el triste azul sin Sasuke, y automáticamente supe que él se había ido. Y a mí solo me quedaban los recuerdos del éxtasis que él me había hecho conocer en la cama de las sábanas ásperas.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Psh, me costó bastante escribirlo, pero he quedado satisfecha.

Me gustaría decir que es por el catorce de Febrero, mi propia, patentada y retorcida manera de festejar el día de los enamorados.


End file.
